Time and Again
by angel80
Summary: Max is being Followed, but doesn't realise it. When Logan realises, she thinks he's paranoid. Expect many twists! M/L, of course. R&R! I need reviews! Pleases! Im begging here!
1. A date?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dark Angel. I wish, but hey, we can't have everything in life.   
  
Hey guys! Ok, this is my first fanfic so this chapters kinda of a practice. I think its pretty bad, (well I shouldn't say that cuz u won't read it!) but tell me what u think. Remember guys, R and R! And if you have any tips you can give me, post them in too. I can only improve!  
  
A Date?  
  
Knock Knock Knock. Max stood outside the door of the penthouse and waited for Logan to answer. She adjusted the black halterneck she was wearing and nervously brushed her fingers through her hair. Right, she told herself. It's just Logan, and it's just dinner. Nothing you can't handle. X-5's can handle anything. But then why does my stomach feel so fluttery? Before she had a chance to contemplate this, the door opened and Logan stood in the doorway before her, rolling out of her way so she could come in. She shook her head as if to clear it, and smiled at her awaiting friend.   
  
"Max." he smiled back at her."  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
After their initial greeting the two just stood in awkward silence. Max shifted uncomfortably. We don't have awkward silences! Why is this happening? But even as she asked the question she knew the answer. Something had happened; something had changed between them. No. She wouldn't let this happen. She stubbornly banished the thought from her mind, denying it, hiding the truth. She wouldn't ruin their friendship. So she broke the silence.  
  
"Gee Cale, you sure know how to keep a girl waiting. You gonna let me in or are we eating in the hallway tonight?  
  
"Oh. Um, right. Of course, come in." Logan coloured slightly.   
  
She stepped into the spacious kitchen and heard Logan close the door behind her. He rolled in and began to stir a pot cooking on the stove, while Max walked over to the bookcase and began to kill time by casually rifling through the thick volumes.  
  
"So what's for dinner?"  
  
"My world famous award winning, yummy spaghetti" he called over at her with a grin.   
  
"Sounds great"  
  
Max didn't even look up, but she hid a reminiscent smile behind the pages of 'The Planets and Their Ways'. Spaghetti was what they had eaten on their first dinner together, right after she had broken into his apartment. She looked over at the bast statue and stifled a laugh. That seemed so far away now, so much had changed. Her feelings had changed. They had been through so much together and now shared a certain...closeness that she couldn't explain. Memories flooded back to her. He had told her that he was eyes only, and accepted that she was a transgenic. That's when she'd began to do missions for eyes only, and he'd repaid her by helping her to find her sisters and brothers. He'd been so good to her, and now she felt - she didn't know how she felt. Her smile faded. She didn't like to think about it. Damn girl, you're sure into the sentimental crap tonight, she thought Things were fine as they were, they didn't have to change. She straightened abruptly and walked back into the kitchen, flashing a brilliant, if not entirely sincere, smile.   
  
"Mmmmm. Smells great Logan"  
  
"Not bad hey?" he flashed her a grin. " Its almost ready."  
  
" Yum!" she took off the saucepan lid and went to taste some, but Logan slapped her hand away.  
  
"Wait! I'm dishing it out now" Max flashed a guilty expression and let him take the pot, trailing into the dining room.  
  
Logan followed Max in with the two steaming plates of spaghetti, and set them down. The table was set with silver cutlery, and candles cast the room with a warm, romantic glow. Max smiled and sat down, digging into her dinner.  
  
"Mmmm" she said with a mouth full of pasta "Tastes good."  
  
Logan felt himself staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Ok, so he was, well obsessed. Who wouldn't be? She was so - incredible. Everything she did was amazing. And she was beautiful. So beautiful. Long, luchious hair the colour of melted chocolate, and a flawless face. That was what everyone saw from a distance, and even up close, no one ever noticed her eyes. The sadness in them, a feeling of utter bitterness and heartbreak so deep you felt your own heart would break. And Logan's did. Everytime he looked into her face. He wanted to take her in his arms, to stroke her cheek and make everything all right. But he would probably only receive a broken nose for his trouble. He smiled. But he did love her. He'd be crazy not too. And right now his Love had a mouth full of pasta and sauce dripping down her chin, and was trying unsuccessfully to wipe it off. He cracked up.  
  
" Logan! It's a bit hard to eat you know! I notice you haven't started yet!"  
  
"I know! I'm sorry, but you have to see yourself!"  
  
She began to laugh too "Oh come on! It's hard to get off!"  
  
"Here, let me help." Logan rolled around to Max's side of the table, and began to wipe her mouth slowly with a napkin. Max felt her heart skip a beat. God why am I like this? It's just Logan! But she still felt a tremor as his hand dropped the napkin and brushed against her cheek. Max pulled away.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I think its off now." He dropped his hand.   
  
"Well that's good. I don't think my appetite would have stayed if I had to keep looking over at you."   
  
They both burst out laughing, but under her smile Max breathed an inward sigh of relief. Everything was back to normal; the tension they had just felt was lost. Everything was gonna be ok.  
  
***************  
  
Original Cindy bopped, well, it was more of a dance really, around the kitchen, fixing herself a late night snack before settling down to watch some good 'ole late night movies. Just as she was turning into the living room with her plate, the door swung open and a smiling Max walked into the room, dumping her stuff onto the kitchen table. Original Cindy cocked her head and looked at Max expectantly.  
  
"Hey boo. How was your date with your man?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say he's not my man! And, yes, it was great. But not a date!" she added hastily as Cindy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can deny it if you want, boo. But Original Cindy knows what she's talkin 'bout. And she ain't been wrong yet."  
  
"Whatever you say girl. I'm gonna run myself a nice, steaming hot bubble bath and just relax."  
  
"You go pamper yourself boo. OC s gonna bonk out on the couch."  
  
OC grinned and went back to her movie. Max watched her leave, then turned and walked into the bathroom, which was soon filled with steam and the smell of strawberry bubble bath. Max stepped in and sighed as the warm water caressed her body. She let her thoughts wonder as the heat engulfed her, and was soon thinking about Logan. A minute later she was asleep with a smile on her lips.  
  
Ok, that was a bit of an introduction to the characters! Well, sort of, since you already know the characters. R and R please! I beg you! 


	2. Stranger

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. It.  
  
Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last! I'm in a gr8 mood today, so I hope that'll reflect in my writing. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and thank you so much to my reviewer! You inspired me so much I was almost dancing!  
  
********  
  
Chapter 2: Stranger  
  
Normal answered the phone again. He was seriously getting tired of it. This had been the sixth time this morning some guy had rang for Max, and it was bad enough she was late for work. He held the phone away and yelled out at the other bums he had working for him.  
  
"Oi! Is Max here YET!" yes, he was definitely getting irritated. And this wasn't just something coffee could fix  
  
Original Cindy sauntered over  
  
"Yeah, where the hell is your friend?" he looked at his watch " She should have been here over an hour ago!"  
  
OC put on an innocent expression  
  
"I told you Normal, the girls gotta see a doctor. She in a serious con - "  
  
"Oh yeah sure, the doctors, of course. Where she always is, every morning she is late for work! Stop pulling the crap! OC just shook her head and walked off.  
  
He turned back to the phone, but the guy had hung up long ago. Normal scowled. Probably some stupid sleazy boyfriend of hers. Probably the reason why she's always late for work!  
  
Max chose that moment to walk through the door. Without a word, much less an apology, she walked up to the desk, plucked off a package, and started towards the door again. Normal boiled over.  
  
"Not so fast missy! Where the hell have you been? You think you can just come in, an hour late, without a word...." Max just gave him a look, and pushed out a sharp:  
  
"Sorry" She turned to leave again.  
  
"Oh thanks I feel soooo much better!" said Normal, sarcastically "If you don't start coming up to scratch, you can get yourself another job"  
  
Max began to say something, then stopped. Instead she rolled her eyes. "Whatever"  
  
She turned out the door, slamming it behind her. Normal shook his head. That girl was trouble all right. There was something weird about her, he'd known it since the first time Cindy had volunteered her for the job. But he had to admit, she was a brilliant currier. Then the phone rang. Sighing, he picked it up. But she was also the biggest pain in the neck.  
  
*****  
  
Max roared through the streets of Seattle, bearing east toward 19th Hobart Street. If she got this packaged delivered quickly, she could go and say hi to Logan. His apartment was pretty close to her destination. With that thought she sped up. Drawing close to the driveway, she pushed on the brake and pulled the bike to a halt. After dismounting, she walked up to the door. Max rang the doorbell, and took a look around while she waited for an answer. It was a nice, if not a little small, house, with shady trees surrounding and several flowerpots on the front step. Max smiled wistfully. What wouldn't she give to live in a place like this, with a family, maybe a pet dog? The door opened and Max snapped to attention, meeting the eyes of an elderly woman in a floral dress. She smiled.  
  
"I have a package for Mrs Jacklyn Conner?"  
  
The lady smiled an almost toothless grin. "That's me! Oooo what is it?"  
  
Max stifled a laugh "sign here please."  
  
The lady took the clipboard eagerly and signed, obviously excited at the thought of mail. With a pang Max wished this strange old lady was her grandmother. The woman closed the door behind her and Max turned around.... Just in time to see a guy crouched down behind her bike.  
  
"Oi! What the hell do you think your doing?" The guy snapped up and broke into a run. Max fumed, and ran after him, her feet pounding on the concrete. Man, that guy was fast! Max could hardly keep up. Who the hell is this guy? Max thought as she tried furiously to catch up. He must have passed gym with flying colours! She rounded a corner only to discover she had lost his trail.  
  
"Shit" Max walked back to her bike. What the hell was he doing? Was he from Mantico - oh. Max spotted her bag lying on the floor. Ok, so he was just a plain, old thief. Max released a breath she didn't know she was holding. OK, breathe girl. Man she was totally wigging lately. She picked up her bag and started up the bike, which roared into life with a cloud of smoke behind it.   
  
*****  
  
Max stood outside Logan's door for the second time in two days. And she was nervous again, which made her frustrated. Damn it! Just when I think my life is getting normal I get a whole lot of complications. Max found the door unlocked and walked in, greeting him.  
  
"Hey Logan"  
  
Logan was typing on his computer, as usual, working on a case involving drugs and sexual assault. He gave a start when he heard Max's voice. Though he was ecstatic to see her, he couldn't help frowning slightly. It wasn't like Max to visit him so frequently. He shook the feeling away, aware that Max was waiting for him to answer. After all, he couldn't complain!  
  
"Max! What are you doing here?"  
  
Max smirked. "Thanks for the welcome, Cale." She nodded towards the computer.  
  
"What's happenin' with eyes only?"  
  
Logan rolled back over to the computer and glanced over the screen.  
  
"Some drug dealers have been bashing hooker over the East Side of Manhattan. Im trying to figure out who the hell it is" he glanced over at her  
  
"You up for a job?"  
  
Max gave a curt nod, suddenly business like. "Sure. Brief me later. I gotta book, I'm runnin' late now.  
  
Logan saw a flash of anger ran across her face and he frowned again.  
  
"Now?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Some guy tried to rob my bike while I was on a run. No biggie." She turned to go, but Logan spoke again, stopping her.  
  
"Did you get him?" Logan was always concerned when something happened to Max. Every time he thought of Manticore, taking her away from him, making her run.   
  
"No, he was too fast. That kid should definitely be running in Marathons"  
  
Logan panicked. "Too fast? For you? Max what if this kid was from..."  
  
"He wasn't" Max put in quickly "He was just a thief, he was trying to take my bag. Now I really gotta go. Normal's gonna kill me." She turned again, and this time made it out, leaving behind her a very worried and confused Logan.   
  
Well, I know that was better writing but not exactly the best and most exciting chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter is great! (yes, i have started it) But I'm not going to post it until I get some reviews! If people are reading, I wanna know. Even If you think it's the worst in the world, I wanna know. If you have any ideas, any plot ideas tell me. I'm not posting until you do! 


	3. Rough Night

Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! And also to the people who told me about the unsigned review thing. Sorry about that guys, I didn't know! Your reviews really spurred me on, and I hop e you Like the chapter! I worked really hard so I could get it out quickly.  
  
And to Munchie, Logan is in the wheelchair. Sorry for the confusion! I haven't watched Dark Angel for ages  
  
********  
  
Rough Night  
  
Max tossed in her bed, shaking uncontrollably in her sleep. Images flooded her mind, Manticore, Eve, Logan, all were there, vividly imprinting themselves into her brain. Beads of Sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to forget the nightmares of her past, but she couldn't seem to wake up. They ran across her memory like wild horses across the desert, searching, waiting. Each seemed to scare her more than the last. Herself seizing badly, dragged along by soldiers. Being whipped by Lydecker. Eve dying in her arms. Then the last was not even a memory, just a fear, one so powerful that she woke up screaming: Logan, lying dead before her eyes.  
  
She jumped up, her mind racing. She lost all control of her body and mentality as the picture burned fresh in her mind. She couldn't think, couldn't even see it as a dream. It had been so real. Max could almost smell his blood(courtesy of her shark DNA), she could almost feel his pain in her heart. She scanned around the room, her body on autopilot, pulled some clothes on and headed for the apartment door. She flew down the stairs, into the cool night air, and onto her bike. She turned the ignition and the bike jumped to life, soon speeding down the deserted streets to Logan's apartment. She could barely focus on her driving. The only thing that mattered now was getting to Logan's, to make sure he was all right. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.  
  
Arriving at the Penthouse, Max picked the lock and ran straight into his room, coming to an abrupt stop beside his bed. He lay there sleeping. Max breathed an intense sigh of relief and spent the next few minutes watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. He looked so peaceful. A manifestation of everything good in her life. Tears sprang to her eyes. What would she do without him? He was so much a part of her life now, so much a part of her. If she lost him -  
  
Logan stirred. He though he'd just seen Max. Which was Stupid of course, probably just a dream. But a good one. He rolled over, trying to sleep and recover the lost dream, but he was interrupted by the sound of someone sobbing next to him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Maybe he wa still in the dream after all. Max was kneeling next to the bed, crying like she'd lost everything in the world. His breath caught in his throat. She looked so sad, so fragile at that moment that he didn't even question the fact that she was there, or how she'd gotten in, but lent over the side of the bed and held her. He couldn't stand to see her so sad. So helpless.  
  
"Maxie, what's wrong?" he murmured into her hair.  
  
She just cried harder, squeezing him just that little bit tighter. He pulled her up onto the bed, wiping her tears away like she was five years old again. His face twisted in pain. This was the woman he loved so much, to see her so sad was like having a knife twist into his heart. He kissed her on the forehead, not daring to do anything more, and asked again:  
  
"Max, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you all right?"  
  
She hiccupped, dried away her tears and whispered. "Don't leave me" Then the tears spilled over once again. He lay her down into the covers of the warm bed and slipped in next to her, hugging her close to him.   
  
"Don't worry. I will always be here."   
  
******  
  
Max awoke with a start, grabbing automatically at Logan. She let out a breath. He was still there. But why the hell had she woken up so suddenly? Max looked around, but nothing jumped out of the shadows. 'Get a grip, Max.' she told herself 'What is up with me lately?' Moving to a comfortable position, Max was ready to go back to sleep when she heard a rustle outside the window. She stopped and listened intently for a few seconds. Aha! So she hadn't woken up for nothing! As quietly as a mouse, she crept out of bed and over to the door. Logan stirred at the sudden loss of warmth on his right side, but didn't wake. Max slid along the wall silently, her whole body tensed and ready to fight. She moved out onto the balcony, and waited, listening. The rustling sounded again, louder, but she wouldn't have heard it if she weren't an X-5. 'This is one smart little cookie' she thought as she listened. Sounded like he was in one of the oak trees that grew up past Logan's bedroom door. She listened for a sign that he knew she was there. None came. With one smooth and controlled leap she sprang into the nearby tree, taking their 'stalker' by surprise. He flipped her off his back and down to the ground, or rather, he tried to, but Max grabbed his ankle at the last second and they both fell to the grassy clearing below. Max was up first, all her military training rushing back to her. She kicked him in the stomach as he got up, sending him flying another six feet. 'Man that guy was fast!' he was up and fighting once again, and this time Max was the one flying, due to a well placed kick in the ribs. Breathing heavily, she moved and grabbed him round the neck. He struggled, almost breaking her grip.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Max struggled to keep him in her grasp but failed as he elbowed her in the stomach. His answer was a punch to her cheek.  
  
"Damn you!" Max swore as she rubbed her cheek. She punched out at the guy, but he was too fast and blocked her. She kept coming at him, faster and harder, and he did the same to her. Manticore training compelled her to search his face over for any clue of who he was, but it was a wasted effort. He was wearing a beanie and ski mask, she couldn't even tell the colour of his hair! Furiously she bent around, trying to remove his mask, but he blocked her every time. Each punch was precise and accurate. With a final blow he sent her to the ground, and ran off with great speed into the night.   
  
Max picked herself off the ground and followed. The intruder tore through the streets, Max hot on his heels. He may be fast, but so was she. She could hear both their feet pounding on the sidewalk steadily, like a drumbeat, and she ran on, desperate to find out who her attacker was. Why the hell was he spying on Logan? Or was it her he was after? Her dream flashed back into her head, scaring her, but not once did her feet stop pounding the pavement. Number one rule at Manticore: Never let fear get in the way of your training. And after all these years she had never disobeyed that rule. She was closing in on him now, her arms could almost touch him. Almost - almost....gotcha! Max brought him down and they rolled along the sidewalk, Max locking her arms around his throat and abdomen.   
  
"Who the hell are you, you son of a bitch!"  
  
The guy brought his face up level with hers and hissed, punching her in the nose as he did. This brought Max of guard, and he struggled free, leaving her lying sore and bleeding on the street. Shit. There was no way she could get back to Logan's like this. She'd have to call a taxi. Standing up slowing, and checking for broken bones, she walked, a little wobbly, over to the street corner, hailing the closest taxi. He was only then that she realised that, although he had had plenty of opportunities, the man had never hurt her fatally. She touched her cheek and groaned. It didn't matter anyway. He might just like to play with his prey before killing it, like a cat and mouse. Either way, it had still been one rough night.  
  
A/N: OK guys, that was pretty short, even shorter than the others, but hey, I tried. Hope you liked it, and of course, REVEIW! 


	4. Bruised Black and Blue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except for the mystery guy. But if anyone wants to sell...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Also, I realise i haven't told you when it is set. (Thanks to the people who pointed that out!) It is set in the first series sometime. I'm not exactly sure when, but Logan and Max haven't 'declared their feelings' Does that help? Anyway, on with the story!  
  
*********  
  
Chapterfour  
  
Logan stirred and opened his eyes, only to close them as the sunlight blinded him. It was morning. He reached over for Max, but found that she was gone. GONE! He sat up quickly and his eyes searched the room. She wasn't there. He listened. Didn't sound like she was in the kitchen either. But he got up to check anyway. Nope she wasn't there. So he tried the bathroom, the balcony and the spare bedroom, just in case she hadn't been comfortable sharing with him. But no such luck. 'Looks like she's taken off' he thought to himself. He gave a slight and bitter laugh. He should of known. She wouldn't have stuck around just to see him wake up. He didn't matter that much to her. He wasn't thought of that way. Still, it didn't make it any easier. The least she could have done was left a note. After all, he had woken up in the middle of the night to share his bed with her. Not that that was a chore, but still. Logan slumped. No matter how angry or depressed he was, no matter how many times he wanted to scream to her that he loved her, it wouldn't change a thing. The long and short of it was, she didn't love him. Plain and simple. Who could blame her? There she was, practically the most amazing woman to ever live, and then there was him. A guy in a wheel chair. He didn't deserve her. He'd get over it. But why the hell was it so damn hard?   
  
He picked up a small statue and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter into a thousand little pieces across the floor. He laughed again, bitterly but sadly. That was his life. If the statue had been a whole and beautiful life, then his was just a shattered piece on the floor. He thought about this for a moment. Sometimes he wondered if he could keep going like this. 'Can I take this any longer?' he thought? ' Can i watch the woman I love walk out that door every bloody day and still live?' He didn't see how he could. He would die of a broken heart.  
  
He rolled over to the bar and poured himself a whisky. It was early in the morning, but it didn't matter. He just needed the pain to go away. He drained the glass without a breath. But it wasn't enough. He grabbed the bottle 'Maybe this will help' Maybe it would make it go away.  
  
The door burst open. A guy, who looked very much like a cabbie, stood there supporting a young woman. Max. Logan's eyes widened and he dropped the bottle onto the couch, racing over to them as fast as his chair could carry him.   
  
"What happened?" he exploded. Max just stood there, slumped. She looked lifeless. Was she..."  
  
"She's alive." The cabbie replied, unconcerned. "I found her on a street corner, It looks like some one got her good"  
  
"Oh my god" Max? Beaten up?!? He doubted that she had ever lost a fight before.   
  
"Yeah, Looked pretty terrible she did. Only had time to mumble the address before she passed out. Poor kid" he added insincerely.  
  
Logan couldn't believe it. When had this happened? Why hadn't she...the cabbie was talking again.  
  
"...anyhoo, I brought her back. And she didn't have any money on her, so if you wouldn't mind..." he rubbed two of the fingers on his free hand together.   
  
"Yeah, sure..." Logan didn't even look at him, just shoved some notes into his hand. He looked around, addressing the problem of how he could get her in. He decided to ask the cabbie. "Could you put her on the couch?"  
  
The cabbie nodded. "Sure thing, mate"  
  
He put the unconscious Max onto the couch and tipped his cap as he walked out. Logan closed the door behind him. He knelt over Max. Her nose was bleeding, and her shirt was soaked in blood in several places. He lifted it up slightly. Her ribs and stomach were bruised badly.   
  
"Max..." he whispered through gritted teeth. "If I ever find out who did this to you....."  
  
He trailed off. You DID do this to her? You COULD? Not many people. Unless they were from Manticore. His thoughts turned to the day before, when Max had unconcernedly dismissed her 'theif'  
  
Was some one following her? He heard her groan and his head jerked towards her. She didn't wake. He turned around and gently stroked her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes. He saw the patches of red on her shirt were growing. 'Better get her some bandages' he thought. Before leaving the room, however, he kissed her on the head. She smiled in her sleep. He smiled back at her. On the way out, he noticed the bottle of whisky on the end of the couch. Picking it up, he threw it in the nearest bin. He now knew why he could live like this. Because Max needed him.  
  
*************  
  
Max woke up, automatically on alert. Then she relaxed as she saw the familiar carpet. 'Just Logan's apartment' she thought, smiling. She knew he'd take her in. She wouldn't have been able to pay her own cab fair.  
  
"Max! Your awake!"  
  
She looked up. It seemed like Logan had been waiting for her to get up, and had fallen asleep in the process.   
  
"Hey" she jerked her head up, and pain shot through her. She lay back down quickly. Shit " OK, that hurt" she struggled to smile but it was too much effort. She looked down at her body and saw that her shirt had been removed, and she was covered in bandages up to her bra. In spite of her injuries her eyebrows raised. Logan must've had a hard time doing that!  
  
"Uh, thanks for the bandages" she said as casually as possible.  
  
Logan only blushed slightly, but said in his normal voice "No problem. I hope they help. Are they uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, they're fine." Max struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain that ran through her body.   
  
"Hey! Lie down, you need to rest."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really" she added, watching his slightly disapproving face. I've had worse than this back at Manticore."  
  
"Alright then" he said, not quite believing her. "Lets talk about who attacked you. Did you recognise them?"  
  
"No. He was wearing a mask. And a beanie."  
  
Logan looked at her sharply "Do you think he was from Manticore?"   
  
"I don't know" Max looked blank. "He was really fast, and really strong, but he hadn't tried to kill me."  
  
"I mean, he did beat me up pretty bad, but if he hadn't I would've killed him." She said thinking hard. "And I think he was trying to knock me out."  
  
Logan frowned "So do you think he's good or bad"  
  
Max shrugged, getting bored with the subject. "Don't know."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"You want some dinner?" Logan asked after a while  
  
"It it dinner time already?!?" Max couldn't believe she'd been out so long.  
  
Logan just smirked. "Yeah. Several hours ago.   
  
Max looked incredulous. "Really? What time is it now?"  
  
" 11:00pm!"   
  
Max moved to punch him playfully in the arm, but the pain was too much. She gasped and drew back her arm. Logan's expression turned from playful to worried.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Max smiled weakly, "Yeah. Just a little bruised. No biggie."  
  
Logan smiled and went out the room. Max could hear him humming away in the kitchen. God, he had a really bad singing voice. But she didn't mind. All that mattered to her was that he was, well alive. And so was she.  
  
Logan came back in with some dinner, which she pretty much enhaled. She worried a little about what Logan thought of that, but hey, they were friends. He probably expected it of her. When she was finished, Logan took the plate and got her some pyjamas. (Which just so happened to be an old shirt of his) He turned to leave the room so she could get changed.  
  
"Logan."  
  
She said his name quite pointedly. He wondered if he had forgotten something.  
  
"Yeah Max?"  
  
"Um...I need help getting changed" she said it as a matter-a-factually as possible.  
  
Logan coloured slightly, and jerked his head up. "Oh right. Of course, sorry."  
  
He walked back over to her and helped her to change, pulling the t - shirt over her head, and unbuttoning her jeans as gentlemanly as possible. Max smiled inwardly. She could almost taste his embarrassment. It was over soon enough, however, and he smiled at her.   
  
"Do you think you can walk to the bedroom?" he asked her  
  
"Yeah I think so" she struggled to sit up. "Yeah, it'll be fine"  
  
Now, here came the moment of truth "Do you want the spare bedroom?"  
  
Max smirked. Poor guy, probably wanted his bed back. Oh well, she would live.  
  
"Yeah, thats great. Night Logan"  
  
"Night Max" She got up and hobbled over to the room and shut the door. Logan watched her leave, feeling very sorry that he had given her a choice.  
  
A/N: Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be THAT shippy. But shippy's not bad. Oh well, action in the next one, I promise!  
  
Wow! I just realised I posted two chapters in one day! And I wrote this one in one day too. I am soooo Proud. Remember, review and tell me if you like it. If you don't, review anyway! 


	5. Not Like That

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. Please don't sue. Not just for me, but for you as well. Since I've currently only got $5 to my name, obviously you would just be losing money with all the legal fees. I don't want to have that on my conscience.   
  
A/N: Well another day, another chapter! I'm trying to write and post these as fast as possible, because I feel kind of guilty about blackmailing you into reviews in chapter two. But I'm glad I did it: Lots of people reviewed! Hehehe. Well, heres another chapter, hopefully with lots of action. (If I can write it!)  
  
BTW: I was looking over my story so far and realised I made a lot of grammatical (grammatical? Is that even a word?) Errors. Sorry about that guys, I didn't proof read! This will be better. Oh, And I also made heaps of mistakes with things like Logan's chair and the worlds tallest oak outside his window. Well, trees are pretty big! But still. Ok, so I kinda don't think before I write. I'll work on that too. Anyway, now I can finally start the chapter!  
  
**********  
  
Not like That  
  
Logan sat in front of the computer, searching the web for any hints Manticore was up to something. So far he had come up with nothing. Not a single scrap of evidence to suggest they were even still running, let alone sending out soldiers. Logan sighed. He'd been at it for hours now. He slumped in his chair, thinking. 'What are they up to?" he asked himself. He looked around the computer table, as if the answer would pop out from amidst the papers and clutter, but he had no such luck.   
  
"And if I could hold you now...mm...go away....can't stop the tears from running down my face...Oh...Lost without you!"  
  
Logan smiled as he heard Max's voice drifting out from the shower. She was really into the old 'new-millennium' songs. Always had been. Too bad the music couldn't help him with his current problem. He sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy. He went back to his research.   
  
Suddenly, the shower went off. Logan didn't even look up. But he did when Max came bursting out of the bathroom in only a towel.  
  
"Logan, get down"   
  
"Max! What the..?"  
  
"I said Get down! She snapped.   
  
Logan was mystified on just how a guy in a wheelchair could 'get down', but ducked all the same. Just in time. A shower of glass sprayed over him as the balcony doors were broken by a figure in black. By now Max was in a bathrobe, poised and ready to fight. The figure jumped up from the glass unharmed and ponced on Max, throwing her off balance. Max stumbled but recover quickly, throwing the 'black ninga' back out onto the balcony. She followed quickly; kicking in the shreds of glass still attached to the doorframe. The guy sprang up, nursing a cut arm, but still managed to block every punch Max threw.  
  
"Damn it!" Max said furiously. It was almost as if he knew every move she was gonna make. Which was impossible, of course. Max ducked a right-handed punch only to be hit in the stomach by a left, and she gasped for breath. But she didn't give in. She refused to. A blow to the head was her chosen retaliation, sending her opponent reeling, almost losing balance. This was the opening Max had been waiting for. Quick as lightning she gave a kick to his ribs, leaving her adversary stunned and winded. Max used this chance to catch her own breath and change to a more defensive position. Big mistake. Watching her slight change in focus the intruder lunged and grabbed her into a headlock. Max struggled but he only pushed harder. Max waited for him to say some thing, a sentence of triumph maybe - but when he finally spoke his words were not at all what she expected.  
  
"Are you the one?" With a rip and a cry of pain from Max he tore out a handful of Max's hair, somersaulting over the railing and into the night.  
  
"Shit" Max swore, touching her head. She pulled her fingers away, which where now stained red. Blood. She groaned. It didn't hurt much, but she was going to look bald for the next couple of months. The question more pressing at the moment was why the hell he had wanted her hair. She walked back through the balcony doors, ignoring all the broken glass, thinking over the mystifying problem.   
  
She nodded at Logan, still looking confused.  
  
"He's gone"  
  
"Max, you're bleeding. Let me help."  
  
"No, its fine." She brushed him aside.  
  
"Max? What's wrong?"  
  
Max had an odd expression on her face. "He took my hair."  
  
"What?!? Your hair? But he'd only want that if he wanted..."  
  
"Yeah. DNA."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking of what Manticore could do with her DNA.  
  
At last Logan spoke up. "Could it be for a clone?"  
  
Max shook her head. "No, that's already been done. Zack saw them."  
  
"What was Zack doing at Manticore?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Wouldn't tell me. Probably something to do with the others"  
  
They lapsed into silence once more.  
  
Logan glanced around the room, desperately looking for an answer.  
  
"Well if Manticore did want your DNA...."  
  
"Not Manticore." Max interrupted.  
  
"NOT Manticore? That guy definitely wasn't your average Joe, Max.  
  
"I know. He was Manticore made, but I don't think they sent him, or maybe they did, but he wanted to find out who I was first. Manticore already has my DNA."  
  
Logan nodded slowly. "You think it's a rogue or just a assassin with a conscience?"  
  
"Well, either's possible. But more likely they wanted to find out that I was the right girl."  
  
Logan nodded again, dawning comprehension spreading across his face. "It wouldn't have been Manticore issued...there was no way they would advise an attack in broad daylight."  
  
It was Max's turn to nod. "Right. Thats the first thing we learn in training. And for a soldier to go against their training like that, it must have been an emotional issue." Max grabbed her coat and gathered up her stuff.  
  
"So I'll look for information on the net? See if any other cases of 'Hair theft' have been reported."  
  
"Good. I'm going to work."  
  
Logan looked at her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Max-"  
  
"I'm going to be late." She turned and walked out the door.  
  
Logan stared after her. That girl never listened to him. He stared at the glass on the floor, remembering the days when he could have picked that up easily. He sighed. Turning to the computer, he resumed his research.  
  
A/N: Is it just me or am I embarrassing myself by writing this? Oh well. Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of anything else to put in. Oh well, at least it makes sense. (Hopefully) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really helps. 


	6. Secret Caller

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. That's a bit of a stupid question, isn't it? Maybe it wouldn't be if I owned Fox. Do I own Fox? No. Therefore, stupid question. Logic, pure and simple.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Its nice to know people are still reading. If you are reading (and not reviewing), please review! It really helps me to continue.   
  
***********  
  
Secret Caller  
  
Max was late for the second time in two days. Normal really didn't have time for this. It was seriously pissing him off, and since his employees were being unusually lazy today, he was almost at breaking point. Didn't they ever think of him? He had a business to run!  
  
"All right people! Back to work! This is a work place not a social event!"  
  
"All right Normal, keep your shirt on." Sketchy bounced onto the scene and made a big deal of grabbing a package with many flourishing gestures. He bowed to Normal, parcel in hand.  
  
"Your wish is my command, o great one. I shall but have that parcel delivered in the blink of an eye!" He snickered and walked over to grab his stuff.  
  
Normal scowled, and yelled after him. "Go ahead, laugh it up! But you won't be laughing when this place is bankrupt, and there aren't enough jobs to go around..."  
  
"What's up with Normal today Bro?" OC asked sketchy.  
  
Sketchy gave her a worried look. "Max is late again"  
  
"Damn that girl needs to get her 'lil arse here on time"  
  
"You haven't seen her?" Sketchy looked surprised.  
  
"Nope. My girl went to sleep two nights ago, but the next morning she'd cleared out. Probably out wit her man" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Well I hope Max's got a good excuse."  
  
"She will sugar. Max don't need no bro to tell her a good excuse."  
  
"I guess. She's had enough practice..." he gave a smile.  
  
"Ya'll don't need to worry bout Max sketch. My girl is made of steel and no mistake."  
  
Normal was screaming blue murder out front. Sketchy shut his locker.   
  
"Hope that ain't Max with her excuse, or she won't be made of steel for long"  
  
He and OC walked out to save Max, but it didn't look like it was her that needed saving. Unless she was calling with her excuse.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? She's not here!".... "No she hardly ever comes to work! Comes in late, never even an apology!".... "How the hell am I supposed to know? If I knew where she was I'd have dragged her arse in here!".... "Who the hell are you"  
  
There was a click as the line went dead. Normal put the phone down, breathing rapidly. He knew there was something about that girl! That was probably some crazy psycho she been doing drugs with...he frowned even deeper and his temple throbbed. Sketchy took one look at him and cleared out.  
  
"With Normal this angry I don't wanna be around when Max gets in"  
  
OC agreed. "'K sugar lets blaze"  
  
Normal didn't even notice they were gone. For two seconds later, Max walked in. She looked haggard and dog eyed, which was strange for her, but Normal didn't see this. All he saw was red.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!" he exploded. Max turned a chair round and sat on it backwards, getting ready for the big lecture in store for her.  
  
"I run a business here, not some little game you can play when you're bored! If you don't shape up..."  
  
Bla bla bla. Max did feel a tiny bit sorry for the guy, but she had way too much stuff on her mind to put up with one of his lectures. She'd put up with it with good grace though. Luckily Manticore had taught them to tune out when someone was talking, stopped them from being hypnotised or brain washed she supposed, but today it was definitely coming in handy. This gave her time to think about her mystery hair man.  
  
Normal's voice vaguely penetrated her thoughts."...And that guy who keeps calling..."  
  
Her head snapped up. "Some one keeps calling? Who was it?"  
  
Normal looked angrier than ever. "How the hell should I know? He hung up whenever I asked! But that's not the point! I'm your boss not your secretary and..."  
  
"How long ago since he called?" Max interrupted  
  
"For Gods sake! Do I look like I was counting? Five minutes! Maybe ten..."  
  
"Right" Max mumbled and got off her chair.  
  
"Max! I haven't finished with you yet missy you get your but back down here!"  
  
"Sorry Normal, need to use the phone"  
  
"Oh of course! Late for work, no apology, don't even listen to me and then..."  
  
He raved on as Max bent over the phone and tapped the redial button. The phone gave three rings before a man with a very familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Max! Where the hell have you been? Are you all right? Your boss - Normal, is it? - Said that you hadn't come to work and I've been calling since yesterday"  
  
"Sorry. He didn't give the message. How have you been - " Max was ecstatic that he had decided to call.  
  
"Has anything happened? You sound tired..."   
  
"Long story. What are you calling for? Has anything happened with anyone -"  
  
"Max you need to leave Seattle"  
  
Max almost dropped the phone. "Leave? Why? Is this about that hair guy?  
  
"Guy? He got your hair!"  
  
"Zack what do you know..."  
  
"Nothing" he replied shortly. "But I don't want you getting hurt! He took Syl and Jondy's hair too."  
  
"Why does he - "  
  
Zack let out a sigh of intense exasperation. "Why the hell didn't you call me when this happened Max! We could've got you out of the city earlier -"  
  
"You never give me a contact number, how the hell am I supposed to call you!" she snapped. So much for a nice Brother - to - sister chat.  
  
"But -"  
  
"Zack I can take care of myself you know! I'm sick of running, I'm happy here!"  
  
"Can't be happy dead." Zack replied shortly  
  
"I'm not leaving Zack."  
  
"This is about that Logan guy isn't it" he accused, his voice rising with his temper. "I knew was going to be bad for you! Manticore always taught us not to have emotional ties -"  
  
"That was because they wanted us to be soldiers, not people! But we did have our emotion ties - to each other! And that helped us to escape!"  
  
"Fine Max. Do what you want" The connection cut.  
  
Max dropped the receiver into its cradle like a hot potato, trying to get a hold of her feelings. Anger, sadness, guilt all spread though her. Zack was only trying to protect her. But why did she have to leave? She was happy here, she had friends here. She wouldn't have a life without them.   
  
Normal looked over at Max with a look of utter lack of understanding. First she was yelling at whispering, then yelling at the guy, and now she was just sitting. Probably for the rest of the day. He walked over and clicked his fingers in front of her face. She looked up, and Normal felt a pang of guilt and pity as he saw how sad and tired she looked. He patted her awkwardly.  
  
"It's all right. Maybe your boyfriend just needs a little down time."  
  
Max shot him a look that told him he was going insane. She got up and walked over to her locker, grabbing a parcel on her way.   
  
"The weirdest girl..." Normal whispered to himself.  
  
A/N: Well it's longer than the other one. And now you know who the mystery caller was! The mystery 'hair guy' and the other hand...I don't know when hes coming in. REVIEW! And maybe you'll find out quicker...(hehehe I'm so evil) 


	7. Love and Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing for a Fanfic, would I?  
  
A/N: I used up all my internet hours, and now I'm sooo bored, so I'm writing heaps of chapters and then posting them all when my net comes back on. Hope they're all right!  
  
***************  
  
Max's cell phone tone cut through the dull noise of the seattle traffic like a siren. Without stopping her bike, she grabbed the phone from its resting place at her belt and answered.  
  
"Max"  
  
"Max its me." Logan's voice sounded at the other end.  
  
"Zack rang."  
  
" Have the others encountered this guy - "  
  
"Syl and Jondie. Zack wants me too leave seattle."  
  
"I think you should too."  
  
"What?" Max completely shut down for a minute and almost hit a truck. The owner beeped his horn angrily and swore. "You think I should leave." She repeated.  
  
"Yes. Max I think It would be best..."  
  
"Did anyone ever think of asking me what I think?"  
  
"Max, don't be angry..."  
  
"Don't be angry. I can't help be angry Logan!"  
  
"Max-"  
  
"I'm driving. Can't talk." She put the phone down and swerved left, changing her route from 88th Colburn Avenue to Logans apartment. Maybe she could make him change his mind.  
  
*******  
  
Max reached his apartment in no time. She slammed the door with a bang and walked in, face like thunder. Logan winced. Apparently the ride hadn't cooled her off.  
  
"OK max, just listen for a moment. I know your sick of running, but its better than dying! Until we know what this thing is, you can't fight it! Look at you Max, you're covered in bruises! He'll come to finish you off, and how will you stop him! You look like you can barely move, let alone fight! Max please, just wait a few more days!" His eyes pleaded with her.  
  
She was silent for a few minutes. She looked slumped, almost defeated. Logan held his breath. Max thought. Then she asked a question the shocked both speaker and listener.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Logan I ...Oh don't worry. Forget I said it."  
  
"Max, No. Tell me. What's wrong?" She sat down on the couch and he took her hand.  
  
"Logan I'm so sick of running. I just want to have a family, a home. Don't you see you're the only family I have?" She stared up at him; her face stripped of all attitude and anger. She looked naked, no mask to hide her feelings. Logan couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"I know Max, I know." He held her, cradled her. Then he said it.  
  
"I love you Max"  
  
She looked up into his face and he cupped her chin in his hand, bent over slightly, and kissed her. It was a kiss full of promise, of hope, of long awaited happiness.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
He kissed her again, then nodded. "I'll come"  
  
Man that was one short chapter! But so shippy! Sorry guys, I was just on the phone to my boyfriend and the shippiness leaked in. Besides, I had nothing else to write about! The mystery man is secret till the ends...Oh, if you think you know who it is, tell me! I want to know if it's too predictable! Though I haven't given out any clues.... 


End file.
